A Romance Movie Date
by SupahStarmon
Summary: Eli likes her dates with Nozomi, but she wants a 'normal' date for once.


"Nozomi, have you thought about doing a 'normal' date?"

Eli and Nozomi were at their favourite parfait shop on a Saturday. They were finishing up their date with some dessert.

"Elichi." Nozomi pouted. "Did you not enjoy our date?"

"No! I did, a lot!" Eli defended herself. "It's just that…we do the same things on every date."

"Hey! We did something different today."

Eli sighed. "Nozomi, going to the shrine and working isn't a 'date' thing. That's just…working."

"You don't like to work?" Nozomi teased the girl.

"I am a teenager after all. I like to have fun, working isn't the only thing I focus on."

Nozomi put a finger to her chin. "Right, I should have went with Umi-chan." Eli lightly hit Nozomi. "Just kidding, Elichi! But, you don't like how we do things?"

"Nozomi, don't take it the wrong way. I like our dates, but it just seems like we do it all the time."

Eli wasn't wrong, to be fair. On school days, the girls had practice, went to the burger and parfait place occasionally, and went to Nozomi's house to relax. The weekends were left to have a bit more fun. The occasional visit to the arcade, and sometimes they went to Honoka's place to buy some manju. In the end, it went back to going to one of their houses and relaxed.

"Well, what does Elichi mean by 'normal?'" Nozomi asked her girlfriend.

"You know, like those romance movies. Or novels. They have a pretty good way to define normal dates."

"Hmm. Alright then." Nozomi stood up, a determined look on her face. "Next Saturday, we'll have the 'normal' date!"

Eli sighed again. "Nozomi, you don't have to make this a big deal."

"You wouldn't have brought it up if it didn't bother you."

"…" Like always, Nozomi was right.

"I knew it. Oh well. I'll just make sure it's the best date you have!" And Nozomi dashed.

"Hey! Your parfait!" Eli sighed once more, placing the money on the table. She walked out the door, where Nozomi was waiting for her. "And you could wait for me!"

Nozomi suddenly hugged Eli, putting Eli's face in her chest. "Elichi, you're so needy."

"Gosh, Nozomi." Eli blushed as she looked at her girlfriend's face. She became even more embarrassed when Nozomi kissed her on the nose. The purple-haired girl took her hand and they started to walk to Nozomi's house.

* * *

"Nozomi, let's go!" Eli was pestering her girlfriend. It was the end of their idol practice, and Eli wanted to go do their routine.

"Now, now. No need to be so pushy, Elichi." Nozomi said to her girlfriend.

"What are you reading?" Eli saw the book in Nozomi's hands.

"A love novel." Nozomi said. "I'm planning."

"Planning? You mean our date on Saturday?" Eli asked, extremely confused.

Nozomi nodded. "Of course! You ask, and you shall receive. I don't really know what people do for your 'normal' dates. So, I'll get inspiration." Nozomi held up her book. "I'm studying to be a better girlfriend."

Eli sighed. "Nozomi, you're already a great girlfriend."

"Well, Elichi asked for it."

"Alright, I get it. Can we go now?" Eli said, motioning to the door.

"Okay." Nozomi held her hand out. "We can go now."

Eli took it and was pulled by Nozomi.

…

After their date, Nozomi went home and studied all of the books that Honoka gave her. Some were novels, some were manga. Thankfully, all of the books were romance based. She took notes and planned accordingly for their date.

* * *

"Hey, Nozomi. Are we going?" Eli asked. It was the second time that she had to wait for her girlfriend.

"Sorry, Elichi. Not today." Nozomi responded to her girlfriend.

"What? Why?"

Nozomi put a finger to her lips. "It's a secret. I've got to go, sorry Elichi!" Nozomi bowed to her girlfriend, kissed her cheek, and ran home.

Eli stood at the doorway, confusion written on her face. "What does Nozomi have to do?"

"I'm surprised you don't know, Eli." Nico was sitting and packing her stuff.

"I don't. She hasn't told me anything."

"Well," Nico said, a bit sheepishly. "Nozomi may have told me some things…"

Eli stared at Nico, her emotion was a bit angry. "What. Did. She. Say."

Nico…looked in fear. She gulped. "Umm…about what you said on Saturday. Having a 'normal' date…" Nico sighed in relief as she saw Eli back down.

"She said that?! To you?!" Eli was panicking.

"Hey, calm down. It wasn't anything too bad. She's just planning." Nico said.

Eli sighed. "Again? She was doing that yesterday with a book."

"And she's doing it again."

Eli turned to Nico. "What is she doing today?"

Nico, similarly to Nozomi, put a finger to her lips. "Nozomi said to keep my lips sealed."

Eli looked down at Nico, feigning anger. "What. Is. She. Doing?"

"She's going to that new movie!" Nico cowered in fear.

"Oh." Eli patted Nico's head. "Sorry to scare you, Nico."

"Sorry? You scared me twice!" Nico said to her.

"Well, I had to know. She's my girlfriend."

"Jeez, you seem like the possessive type." Nico said.

"Hey!" Eli said. "Whatever. What movie is she going to?"

"That new romance one. I was going to go with Maki, but she had some test coming up. Can't bother her with that."

Eli smirked. "Wow, I never knew that you could be so courteous. You never show it here."

"S-Shut up!"

* * *

Eli was wandering around on her lunch break. She and Nozomi were supposed to have lunch together, like they normally do. However, Nozomi excused herself and was gone for a while. When she found her, she was talking to Maki.

"Maki? She looks like she's asking her something?" Eli was watching from afar, hiding behind the stairs.

"Eli?" Nico saw the girl hiding.

"Aieeee!" Eli screamed loudly, startling herself, Nico, and the two talking girls. "Nico! Why are you here?"

"Umm, to hang out with my girlfriend. What else?"

Eli internally facepalmed. _'Of course. How could you be so stupid, Eli?'_

"Nozomi? You were with Maki?" Nico asked the two girls.

"Yeah, just need to ask her for something. Hope you don't mind, Nicochi." Nozomi said to her short friend.

"No, not really. It's just weird for you two to talk to each other outside of idol practice." Nico started to walk to her girlfriend. "Anyways, can we go, Maki?"

"Sure." Maki said, as she twirled her hair like she normally does. The two walked to the outside.

"See ya later, Nozomi! And…stop being a stranger, Eli!" Nico said before they got out of earshot.

"So…what were you talking about with Maki?" Eli asked timidly.

And again, Nozomi put her finger to her lips. "Not going to tell you, sorry Elichi." Nozomi walked back to class, with Eli closely behind her.

…

"Why were you talking to Nozomi?" Nico asked. She was curious as to why two of her friends that don't usually talk were talking.

"She was asking me for something. She said I owed her, and I tried to deny it." Maki said.

"Oof," Nico said. "Trying to argue with Nozomi, I know how that ends. What did she ask?"

"Well..."

* * *

 **Knock!**

Eli ran to the door, not wanting to make Nozomi wait. She was anticipating this date, since Nozomi has been distracted through the week.

"Elichi! You look really nice, as always."

"Thank you. You look great as well!"

Nozomi told her to wear a nice dress. So, she wore a long, light blue dress. Nozomi was wearing a purple dress that ran down to her knees, where Eli's ran down to her ankles.

"Thank you. Here!" Nozomi brought her hands from her back to the front, a bundle of roses now in front of Eli.

"Wow! T-thank you, Nozomi!" Eli took the roses and placed them in a vase.

"Well, first thing's first. A gentleman brings his lady some flowers. I guess in this case, gentlewoman." Nozomi smiled. "Now, let's go! This is going to be fun!"

"Alright, calm down." Eli playfully hit Nozomi.

"We're going to need to be a bit quick. I made some reservations." Nozomi explained.

"Oh. Okay, let's go then." Eli's hand was grabbed by Nozomi's and they quickly ran out the door.

…

The walk was quick, however it was pleasant. For most of the walk, Eli rested her head on Nozomi's shoulder as they talked. They got to a fancy restaurant, which Eli was surprised they were at.

Eli was pleasantly surprised when Nozomi held the door for her. "Thank you, Nozomi."

She kissed Eli's cheek. "No problem, Elichi." She walked up to the front. "Table for two, Tojo."

"Right this way." The server led the two girls to a somewhat secluded table. Eli blushed at Nozomi, who pulled her chair out to sit down. The two made themselves comfortable and were given their menus. "Please call when you are ready to order." The sever bowed and walked away.

Eli took a browse over the menu, and her jaw dropped at the prices. "Gosh, look at this! Nozomi, are you sure we came to the right place?"

"They wouldn't have brought us to the table if we came to the wrong place." Nozomi poked Eli's nose. "Silly Elichi."

"How can you afford this?! Don't you only work at the shrine?"

"Well…" Nozomi said. "Remember when I was talking with Maki-chan?" She saw Eli nod. "She kinda owed me something, so I asked her to lend me some money."

"Owed you what, exactly?" Eli asked, skeptical about Nozomi's statement.

"Now, now. That's just details. Not important. What is important…" Nozomi started to point at Eli's menu. "…is what you're going to eat. It's all on me, don't worry."

"Alright…" Eli looked through the menu. And looked for the most expensive thing she could find.

Nozomi raised her hand, and their server came to them quickly. "You are ready to order?"

They both nodded.

"I'll take the lobster dinner!" Eli said, a bit too quickly. She looked at Nozomi, expecting a reaction from her girlfriend.

"Alright, how about the lady here?"

Eli glanced at her girlfriend, still in disbelief. _'How could she not react! It's a lobster dinner!'_

"I will have the shrimp pasta. And a lobster tail on the side."

He jotted the order down. "Good, anything to drink?"

"Just water for me." Nozomi said to the server.

"I'll have a cola." Eli said, knowing it was extra.

And again, Nozomi didn't react at all.

"Alright, is that all for right now?" The two girls nodded. "Great, I'll take your menus." The server did as he said. "Your orders will be here soon."

"Thank you." Nozomi said to the server as he walked away. "Elichi? Why are you staring at me?"

"You don't care that I ordered an extremely expensive meal?"

Nozomi shook her head, smiling. "No, Elichi. I think I ordered things that were even more expensive. Don't you worry your pretty little head."

Eli sighed. She got played just because she didn't think Nozomi could actually afford everything.

The food came quickly, and the two dug in. It was a great meal. The price really did reflect the taste, as it was delicious.

Nozomi looked to her girlfriend. "Still up for dessert?"

"What if I say no?"

"I'll order it anyways, and you'll have to watch me eat it." Nozomi said, outsmarting her girlfriend.

Eli sighed. "Well then, no."

"Okay." Nozomi said, smirk wide on her face. She raised her hand, getting the attention of their waiter. "Could I have the dessert menu?"

"Yes." The waiter left for a second and got the menu. "Here you go, miss."

Nozomi grazed over the menu. "I'll get the double chocolate brownie sundae, with chocolate ice cream if possible."

The server took down the order. "That's good. Anything else?"

"When you bring it, just bring one spoon." Nozomi said, a teasing smile on her face.

"Sure. Nothing for you, miss?"

Eli was sure Nozomi was testing her. Baiting her to order a dessert. "No, it's alright." She resisted, much to Eli's own delight.

"Alright. I'll come back with your food shortly." The server took the menu and walked away.

"You don't play fair, Nozomi." Eli said to her girlfriend.

"I'm just ordering a dessert. You didn't want any, Elichi." Nozomi said, stating the facts.

"Hmpf." Eli looked away, but she saw the dessert coming. And her mouth started to water.

"Here you go, miss." The server placed it on the table, and had only one spoon, as Nozomi requested.

"Thank you." The server bowed and walked away. "Let's eat!"

Nozomi started to eat the brownie, much to Eli's annoyance. However, she was envious about Nozomi's dessert. It was all chocolate, and she wanted just one bite…

"Elichi, if you're going to reach for my food, you can just ask." Nozomi said. Eli was too lost in her thoughts and didn't realized that her finger was about to swipe some ice cream from the top.

"S-sorry."

Nozomi sighed. "Do you want a bite?"

Eli couldn't resist. "Yes, please."

Eli was about to raise her hand to ask for another spin when she saw a spoon in front of her, filled with the brownie and ice cream.

"Say 'ahh…'" Nozomi said.

Eli was blushing. "N-Nozomi! I can eat it myself!"

Nozomi feigned a hurt expression. "But it's fun to feed you, Elichi. Just like those romance movies."

Eli was realizing that Nozomi was following what she learned. Going to an expensive restaurant, being a gentlewoman, share food. She gave in and took a bite. Thankfully, her mouth was filled with delicious chocolate. Nozomi smiled at her, which felt a little smug.

…

They finished up the dessert and paid for everything. The two left, and Eli was waiting for Nozomi's next move.

"Let's walk through the park. Just like the movies."

Eli laughed. "Okay, let's go!"

They walked hand in hand, with Nozomi now resting her head on Eli's shoulder. It was starting to get dark, however the sun was still up.

"Elichi, let's watch the sunset!" Nozomi dragged the girl to a hill. They took a seat on the grass and watched the sunset.

"So beautiful…" The two of them said aloud. They looked at each other and giggled.

"You are too, Elichi."

"As are you, Nozomi."

Nozomi rested her head on Eli's shoulder again. "So, how did you like today?"

Eli smiled. "I loved it. Even if you were making fun of me."

Nozomi laughed. "It's not my fault, Elichi. You were too paranoid."

"Of course I was! I was surprised that you just so happened to have all the money in the world."

Nozomi shook her head. "Maki-chan does. I just used it to treat my amazing girlfriend."

Eli blushed at the compliment. "T-thanks. I wouldn't mind doing this again. But, I'll treat you next time."

"How about our old dates?"

Eli laughed. "I like those too. I like both of these types of dates."

Nozomi snuggled her head closer to Eli. "Me too. I'll be waiting for that next date."

Eli rested her head on top of Nozomi's.

"I will too."

* * *

A/N: Just a one-shot I had bubbling in my mind. All I could think was how cheesy I could make a date. Then I thought who would feel the most likely to do this. And my mind wandered to Nozomi and Eli, my OTP for Love Live.

So, I filled it with the most typical things to do on a date and revolved it around these two, with a sprinkle of NicoMaki.

I hope you enjoyed this! I hope that it had a good amount of humor, and it was fluffy enough.

Leave reviews and favourite if you liked it!

Thanks for Reading!


End file.
